1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting fixture or frame for recessed lighting and, more particularly, to an adapter for a recessed lighting fixture for directing a light at an angle to a ceiling or other similar surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting has become commonplace to meet the lighting requirements of various interior areas. Its use is not limited to interior areas, however, but may include exterior areas of buildings and the like as well. Recessed lighting typically includes a lamp housing mounted by brackets or frames within a ceiling or the like and directed to project light from the lamp through an aperture in the ceiling panel or other surface. The lamp housing is typically held in place in the ceiling by a type of bracket frequently referred to as a plaster frame, which may also include an electrical junction box within which wiring connections for the lamp are made.
Although most frequently mounted in horizontal ceilings, recessed lighting fixtures may also be mounted in a sloped ceiling in which the ceiling surface lies at an angle to horizontal. In sloped ceilings, recessed lighting provides an even more dramatic effect than in horizontal ceilings and it may be used not only for general lighting purposes but also to light, for example, architectural details.
For such sloped ceiling applications, a horizontal ceiling type lamp mounting frame with, for example, the lamp socket at an angle therein may be used if the ceiling is at a relatively shallow angle; or, on the other hand, a lighting fixture may be used which is specifically designed for use in sloped ceilings of a particular angle and is provided with an inclined surface at its lower end corresponding to the angle of the ceiling into which the fixture is to be mounted. An example of the latter such sloped ceiling recessed lighting fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,080.
Typically, sloped ceiling fixtures are specially fabricated for each specific job, depending upon the slope angle of the ceiling. Such special orders require careful planning and exact advance information since such special orders may take lead times of 6 to 12 weeks from the order date to the date of delivery. Since the special orders are being made in limited quantities, they are considerably more expensive than standard fixtures and frames for horizontal ceilings, which are produced in quantity. On the other hand, any attempt to stock sloped ceiling fixtures requires quantities of fixtures for each possible ceiling slope angle, as well as for each different size and type of lighting fixture. Thus, costs are again higher due to storage requirements and other warehousing costs.